How I met you Mother
by albert5
Summary: Finn and Rachel tell their children how they met.


How I met you mother.

Eli: Mommy I'm bored what is taking so long?

Rachel: Honey the weather is bad the airplane can't fly yet, we just have to wait for a little while.

Rachel: Finn, come over here lets tell the kids a story.

Finn: Rachel you know I'm not good at making up stuff.

Rachel: Well then Finn lets tell them a true story.

Rachel: So kids what do you want to know about your dad and me?

Abigail: I dunno know.

Rachel: You dunno know?

Abigail: Sorry. I don't have any ideas for a story.

Rachel: Better, thank you. I have an idea, Finn tell them about how we met.

Abigail: Was daddy the first boy you kissed?

Rachel: Well actually yes, he was the first boy I kissed.

Abigail: So mommy was the first girl you kissed than Daddy

Finn: Um, well no I kissed a girl or two before mommy.

Eli: What? Why would you kiss any one but mommy?

Rachel: Well that is good question Eli, go ahead tell them Finn.

Fin: Well I didn't know mommy when I kissed this other girl. So I dated this girl before I even knew mommy. Eli: So daddy was the first boy you dated then mommy?

Rachel: Well, no

Eli: But you said he was the first boy you kissed,

Finn: Go ahead tell them who your first boyfriend was Rachel.

Rachel: Well the first boy I dated was your Uncle Puck.

Abigail: What? Uncle Puck. So that means you have kissed Uncle Puck.

Rachel: Well, yes way back in High School for a brief time I dated Noah and we shared a kiss or two.

Eli: That is funny.

Rachel: Ok, lets start at the beginning shall we, Finn tell them the first time we meant.

Finn: Well as you know mommy loves to sing. Even in High School singing was very important to mommy.

Abigail: Yeah mommy says you need goals and you can be successful at anything.

Finn: That is exactly right.

Eli: Mommy said that we are talented, and she would know cause she is talented too.

Finn: Well yes, you are very talented.

Eli: Mommy said you are talented but she helped you get that way.

Finn: Oh did she now?

Abigail: Mommy says that if you are talented you need to hone you skills early. She said that is why she is on Broadway way now.

Finn: Boy, I knew mommy talked a lot but come on kids lets get on with the story.

Abigail: Sure daddy, mommy said we should listen closely to people because they could be helpful to your success some day.

Finn: So mommy would you like the tell the story, they obviously hang on every word you say?

Rachel: Well of course not Finn you can tell the story.

Finn: Well one day a teacher came to me he wanted me to be a part of glee club. That is a club were you perform songs in competitions.

Eli: Yes, mommy said we can join a glee club one day.

Finn: So the first day of rehearsal came and I was given the male lead part, I started to sing and then mommy who was the lead girl started her part. Well you now how into it your mom gets when is singing.

Abigail: Remember Daddy when you said mommy was intense, was that is how in glee club right daddy?

Finn: Well anyway before even ever talking to each other we sang to each other. Truth be told your mom had a crush on me right then and there, right Rachel?

Rachel: Yes, right then I knew Daddy was special a little unpolished but special none the less. Now daddy on the other hand didn't now what to make of me, but I certainly got his attention.

Eli: That cause mommy is pretty, right Daddy.

Finn: Well yes, I did notice she was pretty but mostly I was in awe of her voice. I had never seen anyone with that much talented especially in High School. I had never met anyone like her before.

Abigail: So you ask her on a date daddy?

Finn: Well no, I was actually still dating that girl I mentioned. So your mommy and I became friends and sang in glee club together.

Eli: So when did you kiss her?

Finn: Well one afternoon she was helping me with my singing, I wanted to be good like her.

Eli: See we told you mommy got you to be talented, just like she said.

Rachel: No, I help him reached his potential with the talent her already had.

Finn: Well we were singing and well I got hungry.

Abigail: You are always hungry:

Finn: Yes and you mom knew that pretty fast too and made us a picnic so we could eat after we practiced our singing.

Rachel: It was pretty forward for a 14 year girl..

Finn: yes, intense. Any was I was just staring at you mom , she just looked so cute. I told her how much her singing affected me.

Rachel: Yes you father was so sweet.

Finn: Well you mom always went for what she wanted so..

Eli: Mommy says if you want something go for it, others aren't just going to hand it to you.

Finn: Very true but back to he story you mom said to me .. "You can kiss me if you want". I said "yes" and we kissed.

Eli: So you started dating and got married and had us?

Rachel: Well we eventually started dating, but it was years later before we married.

Abigail: Why did you wait so long?

Finn: We were just kids in High School, way too young to marry. So we became great friends.

Eli: Now tell about how we got borned?

Finn: You want to take this one Rachel?

Airport announcement: Flight 189 to Columbus Ohio is now boarding.

Rachel: Oh saved by the bell. That is us kids lets go see your grand parents.

Eli: Yeah I can't wait to see Uncle Puck too. I want to ask him if he ever wanted to marry mommy and have babies.

Finn: Well he wanted to try to make babies.

Rachel: Finn!


End file.
